A date in a park
by Al Pacinos
Summary: Toni takes Maria for a date, again. And this time, it's going to be in a park!


I answered my phone to know who's calling. I wasn't expecting the dickhead Vincenzo again, not even that psycho Donald Love.

"_ Oh, hey Toni. _" a feminine voice was heard.

"_ Maria? What's the matter?_ " I asked.

" _You forgot about our..._ " She stopped.

" _Oh. Our date? Sorry, I'll be in the amusement park within an hour._ " I adjusted myself and was ready to leave.

It didn't take more than an hour to reach our destination. I found her there, placing her back on the street lamp waiting, waiting for me.

I sneaked up behind her and covered her eyes with warm hands and asked " _Who am I?_ ".

She giggled as she played through answering " _My great grandpa?_ " as she kept blinking which really tickled my palms.

I smiled as I whispered in her ear saying " _No, sweets. Care to try again?_ ".

She blushed as she answered in confidence " **_Toni Cipriani _**".

I let go of my hands and smiled at her " _Bingo, you won the Noble-Prize._ ". "_ Well, isn't that nice?_ " She replied.

She laughed and gave me a playful punch on my chest. Things were kind of... _Sweet_. But, I wasn't the kind of guy to open my feelings to anyone, not even _her_. But at least I tried.

She held my hand and dragged me into the amusement park, I, of course, paid for the tickets, trying to be a man, a_ real_ man.

We entered the park and there were just, games everywhere we look, I never wanted to try ANY of these. But she insisted.

First stop, the darned roller coaster. As we were going to put our ass up on the first seat, she pulled me, "_ Toni, why of all games are we trying this?_ "

"_ Trying to overcome my fears._ "

" _Your fears...?_ "

" _Well-_ "

Suddenly, the roller coaster started moving, the game was on. Every man and woman were holding firmly to the handles in case if they fell which will cause death and other... _circumstances_. I looked at Maria, found her smiling, it was a lil bit confusing because _SHE_ wasn't a fan of this game, because, I found her very _nervous_ before we entered but now, she's just smiling like an _idiot_ like _always_.

The roller coaster run up on the tracks to get way up before we blast down and scream like monkeys and boars. Ugh, _boars_._ ( **WILD BOAR ALERT! WILD BOAR ALERT!** )_

As soon as the coaster got up, I heard her talking to me, I was so shocked I never thought I would die _this_ way, I hated this game, that game, and that one there. But this? It's my soon-to-be death funeral.

"_ Toooni~ Try to raise your hands up in the air! It's gonna be fun this way!_ " She cackled like all was fine.  
>" <em>What? I'm already a victim of this game and you want me to rai-<em> "

The roller coaster went down the tracks from above in the speed of friggin' light, my face was so pale, tried to hide every fucking emotions that were about to burst out of my heart out of control. But one things for sure, _**I was always in control.**_

_" ~ ToooonnnniiiIIIIIiiii~ KeeeeeeeEEEeeeppp raaaaaIIISSSiiiiinnng yoooUUURR HHHHaaaaNNNDS- "  
><em>

"_ I DO WHAT I WANT, WOMAN._ "

Suddenly, awkward silence, soon to be broken by the fucking coaster that just stopped. Hurrah, I was alive._** I never die**_.  
>Not <em>this<em> way, nuh-uh.

"_ Pheww! Hahaha! Toni, did you see that?_ " She kept laughing, constantly.

"_ See that? SEE that? Heck, the only thing I saw was my whole life flashing before my very eyes!_ "

" _... Pfft._ "

" _Whatever, lady._ "

I then let her hold my arm like them couples as we approached a stand that sells toys in exchange for tickets. I hand him over the tickets and found a cute, fluffy white bunny plushie in sight. I asked him to give me that toy, and gave it to Maria. I knew she would be happy, girls like what men give.

I found her to be so happy, she hugged me so tight without even saying a word. Shocked, but I did...approve of what she was doing. heck, I didn't get all this for free, you know.

Then we head out to play some more games, except for that stupid-ass love boat game.

2.5 hours had passed.

We were exhausted in the least, nevertheless, I picked her and drove her back home with Vincenzo's orange Banshee, all I could hear throughout our way was her laugh, she was happy. She deserved it, to be honest. Good for her to try something else for a change other than being a waitress or whatever she keeps doing.

" _Toni..._ " She said in a soft-tone.

Still driving, I looked back at her, "_ Toni, I'm... Very thankful. I mean, wow. It was so much fun that I can't even believe the great Toni Cipriani was... So even, nice._ "

" _Not a problem._ " I answered, voice emotionless, I was badass.

Finally, we reached her home.

" _Wow! Haha, that was fast. Umm, thanks, Toni._ "

I remained silent. " _And, ummm. Nice car._ " Apparently, she was so nervous. I knew what's gonna be her next move.

**She _kissed _me.**

She broke the kiss then and left quickly, she got inside her house. I touched my lips softly, it felt _good_... So _good_, in fact, I wanted mor- I snapped my head and kept my focus and in control. I drove my way back home.

My phone rang,

" _Hello._ "

" _Hey, Toni. I was thinking.._ "

" _On for another date?_ "

" _Umm, yeah. I mean, are you okay with that because..._ "

" _It's alright, how'bout we watch a movie after Vincenzo stops fighting me over his car._ "

"_ His car?_ "

" _I 'borrowed' it to-_"

" _Oh, haha. Nevermind I'm okay with that!_ "

" _Alright, then._ "

I hung up, as I make my way to reach Vincenzo's **Whorehouse**, errr, **_Warehouse_**.

* * *

><p><strong>+ Disclaimer: I do <span>NOT<span> own Grand Theft Auto because it's too awesome, therefore, Rockstar does. **

**What a day! And what a fic! This fanfic is especially for Inuyasha1111, my good friend on deviantART who was so awesome to make for me a VinToni stamp! So, I had to repay the favor and decided to finish her request as soon as possible! **


End file.
